


With the Click of a Lens

by kalirya178



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: An Ode era!!, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Dom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Ear Piercings, Everyone Loves Jeon Wonwoo, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Jihoon | Woozi Has a Big Dick, Lee Jihoon | Woozi Is Bad At Feelings, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Rating May Change, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Switch Lee Jihoon, Switch Xu Ming Hao | The8, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Bad at Feelings, except he’s actually good at them, i have no idea where or when minghao took the pictures with the mentioned outfits, i love these two so much, i wish i knew more about real cameras, maybe then jihoon could actually use them, mostly - Freeform, myungho is also whipped as fuck but is jihoon going to accept that?? obviously not, no but seriously where are the hoonhao fics WHERE ARE THEY, oh right and i almost forgot to add, so just go with it pls, so the rating is teen for now, sorry the tags are a mess, the tags are explicit but so far the fic is not, there are like zero hoonhao fics?? why??, they’re all idiots, tired of the small dick jihoon agenda, why does everyone make jihoon a bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirya178/pseuds/kalirya178
Summary: Jihoon should never have agreed to the damn bet, never should’ve let Soonyoung bribe him with an offer of an extra few hours of sleep before practice (with no strings attached, too; the opportunity was so good, it was almost worth it), never should’ve entered any situation where his maybe-crush on Minghao could get exposed in any way. Yet here he was, staring into his closet, trying to pick out something to wear to his first day of being Minghao’s personal photographer.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	With the Click of a Lens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! i noticed that there were very few works that actually focus on this ship on ao3... and i was like??? unacceptable! so here is my LOH-(Lack Of Hoonhao)-fueled idea: photoshoots charged with sexual tension! 
> 
> it's worth mentioning that i took ideas from existing pictures of minghao, and i have no reference to where and when any of these outfits/pictures of minghao occured. just go with it 
> 
> also i looped snapshoot while i wrote this (in case you guys were wondering)
> 
> enjoy!

Jihoon knew he never should’ve agreed to the _damn_ bet, never should’ve let Soonyoung bribe him with an offer of an extra few hours of sleep before practice (with no strings attached, too; the opportunity was so good, it was _almost_ worth it), never should’ve entered any situation where his maybe-crush on Minghao could get exposed in any way. 

Yet here he was, staring into his closet, trying to pick out something to wear to his first day of being Minghao’s personal photographer.

Lee Jihoon sighed as he ruffled through his closet, throwing hanger after hanger behind him on his bed when the offending item of clothing gets in his way. He can’t believe he’s worrying about his outfit right now (at 8am, no less, and he _hadn’t had his coffee yet_ because dear darling sleepy Wonwoo asked politely to outlaw the use of their loud-ass kettle while he was sleeping, because the kitchen was right next to his room, and Jihoon loves him, but right now he needs his fucking coffee), because it’s just Minghao-- but _._

That’s exactly the issue. It’s _Minghao._

Quietly bisexual fashion icon Xu Minghao, whose ideal type is widely known to the fandom as a girl who can dress herself well, the first one to know when Jihoon needs cuddles, and when he doesn’t, the first one that the vocal team leader seeks out for help with dance moves, the smug, self-assured performer who could make anyone fall to their knees with one look. 

(Maybe that’s just Jihoon, but privately, he thinks that anyone who wouldn’t give up their entire soul for the Chinese man at the drop of one of his signature black bucket hats doesn’t really exist.)

The dancer is also the same Minghao that sneaks into his room at 3am with a whisper ( _“Hoonie hyung, you awake enough for hot chocolate and cookies?” “I really don’t know why you bother asking anymore, Myung. I’m obviously coming.”_ ), the one that steals Junhui’s sweaters just so he can sit on the couch in spectacles and a pile of fluffy blankets and sweater paws and ask _“does my Hoonie_ \- _hyung want to do another Marvel marathon?”_ obviously to make said hyung combust, despite knowing that they’re both going to fall asleep halfway through the first movie. 

The Minghao that makes Jihoon laugh with his impressions ( _“Ho-rang-na-bi~~” “Hao, is Jihoon… okay?” “…Probably? Uh, no need to worry, Cheol-hyung, I think he’s still breathing.” “What do you mean you_ think? _”_ ), the kind soul that cooks a mishmash of Korean and Chinese food when his hyung’s had a long day, the angel that always seems to fly in his window, and the devil he turns into when he’s onstage.

Okay, _maybe_ it’s more than a crush at this point, but that’s not important right now. What’s important is that Jihoon finally found his favorite pair of ripped, denim-washed jeans, because if there’s anything he needs right now, it’s a pinch of confidence. He pulls on one of his sweaters, a soft navy blue, and, as an afterthought, slips a pair of black studs into his ears, ones that Minghao has complimented before. 

He rubs the sleep out of his eyes, before sighing and pulling off the sweater because he forgot to do his skincare routine, and after that one disastrous incident that ruined his only wearable sweater at the time (aka the _one_ time Jihoon forgot to do laundry), he usually does it in his sleepwear (which is a glorified way to say ‘a huge old t-shirt and underwear’), or, if he forgets to do it before he gets dressed, like the current situation, shirtless.

Jihoon stumbles his way to the bathroom, and splashes cold water on his face in an attempt to shock himself a little more awake, since he could hear Wonwoo’s ‘sleep snuffling’ (the noises Wonu makes in his sleep are too cute to be considered snores), meaning he still can’t make coffee. Or tea, which Minghao claims to not be able to live without. 

Jihoon sneezes when he accidentally gets water up his nose, which then gets it on his neck and shoulders, and pushes his silvery bangs out of his face with a huff as he frowns at his reflection in the mirror, where the glacial water is now dripping down his chest. He quickly grabs a towel to dry it off before it reaches his nipple piercings. He only has his thin black bars in, the ones he uses for sleeping because even though it’s been years since he’s gotten them, he’s still wary of accidentally rolling on his stomach while he’s asleep and irritating the piercings. 

Jihoon groans when he realizes he got water on the floor. He bent over to wipe it up with the towel, before turning back to the mirror to continue his morning routine when he notices a figure has stopped right outside the bathroom. 

It’s Minghao, in a sweatshirt and sweatpants and slippers, with a fluffy pink eye mask pushed on top of his head and hair sticking everywhere, but what causes a blush to rise to Jihoon’s cheeks is the extremely obvious morning wood the dancer’s sporting. 

Then it hits him that he just bent over in tight ripped jeans-- while also shirtless-- and _Minghao saw._ Jihoon’s not sure whether he wants to pat himself on the back or summon a hole in the ground to swallow him whole.

“G’morning, hyungie, sleep well?” Minghao asks, smiling softly and sleepily.

“Yeah, you?” _Ignore his boner. Don’t get a boner. Ignore his boner. DON’T GET A BONER AT HIS BONER, JIHOON._

“Yep.” The dancer grinned, already succeeding in shaking off a bit of his sleepiness (oh, how Jihoon envies the ease with which he’s able to summon his energy), and, almost as an afterthought, adds a beautiful wink to accompany the best thing the producer’s heard this morning. “Wonwoo’s up.”

_“Fuck yes.”_

Minghao chuckles softly, then says, “Jihoonie, are you cold? You have goosebumps.” He lays a hand on Jihoon’s bicep, and the older man feels his breathing hitch. (He tells himself it’s because Minghao’s hand is hot and not because Minghao is hot.)

“You want some tea to warm you up? I made cinnamon spice.”

“Any peppermint?”

“I made a separate mug for you downstairs, hyung.”

Jihoon stared at him, expression unreadable, and said, “Don’t tell Mingyu, but you’re officially my favorite dongsaeng.”

Minghao cocked his head thoughtfully. He smirked, then replied, “I’ve always been your favorite.” Then he turned on his heel and made his way downstairs.

_Favorite. He said favorite. Not favorite dongsaeng. Favorite._

_Fuck._

So, of course, Jihoon follows. (As soon as he gets his sweater back on, anyways.)

~

The good thing about mornings is that it’s usually just him, Wonwoo, and Hao. (Josh gets up in the summer because he likes seeing the sunrise, but Jihoon thinks he’ll get up today. On rainy Sunday mornings, like this one, Joshua will bring out his guitar and play quietly in the kitchen as they listen to the rain pitter-pattering overhead. Jeonghan and Seungcheol sometimes join on these occasions, and then it’s just the hyungs, except Soonyoung, and they technically consider Minghao Junhui’s replacement, because he would literally rather die than get up early.)

Interesting how Wonwoo’s kettle rule only seemed to end up applying to the two most avid kettle users out of the thirteen members.

After going to the kitchen to grab the only mug with peppermint tea (which Minghao had adorably separated from the others by use of a hot pink sticky note that read, _“For Jihoonie”_ ), Jihoon wandered into the living room. Minghao and Wonwoo were swaddled in blankets on the couch, with Wonwoo engrossed the new book he’d gotten, his round glasses travelling down the bridge of his nose at a snail’s pace (as they were wont to do whenever Wonwoo was reading), while Minghao was peacefully scrolling through Instagram.

Jihoon yawned as he walked around the couch and nudged the dancer’s leg out of the way (as much as he could, at least, since the performance team all seemed to have thighs of steel) so he could sit down and peer over Minghao’s shoulder as he scrolled through his feed.

Minghao tilted his phone away teasingly, saying, “I’m looking for more outfit ideas for this week.”

Jihoon tilted his head to the side. “And?”

“I’d normally like your help, but this time, I’d rather surprise you. After all, you’re gonna be taking a _lot_ of pictures, and it’ll be more fun if you don’t know what I’m wearing ‘til I wear it.”

“If you say so, Myung-ah,” Jihoon grumbles, all too aware that his dongsaeng’s outfits are usually meticulously planned out.

Although, now that he thinks about it, Minghao usually only plans his outfits the night before. Laundry can be hectic in their dorm, and no one’s ever sure when they might get a chance to use the washing machine, with the exception of special events that he might be saving certain outfits for. Jihoon doesn’t think he’s actually ever seen Minghao plan ahead for multiple outfits at once. 

It’s a little out of character, but objectively, he knows he’s probably overthinking it.

“So, speaking of that, are you excited to be my personal photographer for the week?”

Jihoon squints at Minghao. “Are you excited for me to be?”

The younger man fakes a frown, whining, “I asked first!”

“Fine, fine. _I_ am, but my fingers are not excited for the inevitable cramping that’s gonna come with it. You’re really insane with it, you know. Over a hundred pictures a day is a lot.” Jihoon is aware of the way he can’t stop from smiling as he talks. Really, he’s not complaining.

A grinning Minghao says, “You’ll be fine, hyung-ah, it’s not like you’d be using one of those cameras where you have to shake the picture before you can see it. Just use your phone!”

Jihoon glares at him.

Minghao looks sheepish for half a second, then rolls his eyes, and sighs, “Alright, alright, I know. I have way more _storage_ , and you guys don’t wanna fill up your _camera rolls_ with my beautiful face.”

“Who says I don’t want your beautiful face on my camera roll?” 

_Shit._ That had come out a lot louder than Jihoon expected.

Minghao looks at him, eyes widening slightly.

The silence that fills the room is thick, weighted with a dusty tension, and Jihoon is having trouble breathing as he stares into the other’s dark brown eyes. 

(If he didn’t know any better, he’d say they were sparkling.)

The sound of Wonwoo turning the page echoes through the room, and the moment is broken. Jihoon sucks in the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and looks away.

“It just that you take a lot, and I honestly don’t know how you manage to sort through them all to find the ones you wanna post.” Jihoon knows how awkward he’s being, but he doesn’t know how not to be.

“Practice makes perfect, hyung. Also, I think you might actually be good at that. You might not have the patience for it, but then again, neither do I, really. You tend to have a really good eye for these kinds of things.” Minghao doesn’t look at his hyung while he says this. Jihoon would normally wonder why, but he’s not looking either.

“Thanks, Myung-ah. That means a lot, coming from you.”

“You’re welcome, Jihoon-hyung.”

Jihoon feels the awkward silence beginning to return, wrapping around him like a blanket, and he needs to get out before he suffocates.

“Um. I’m gonna go take a nap. While I still can. Besides, I forgot that I never actually finished getting ready, so… yeah.”

“See you later, hyung.” Minghao still looks a little somber, but smiles brightly regardless.

Jihoon says a quick goodbye to Wonwoo, who gives him a tiny smile and nod before returning to his book.

“Oh, by the way, Hoon-hyung? The first shoot’s gonna be today. Meet me by the stone stairs outside the dorm at 4pm, okay?” The _“please”_ went unsaid, but Jihoon heard it anyways.

He nodded, turned, and went upstairs to get a few more hours of sleep.

Jihoon knew he'd need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that conversation was originally even more awkward but i experienced so much second-hand embarrassment while i was writing it that i was literally physically cringing-- so for my sanity and yours, we went very awkward instead of so-astronomically-uncomfortable-the-stars-would-cringe awkward.
> 
> i think i'm gonna come back and edit this later but i wanna move on to the next chapters so here! have this!
> 
> also, the chapter count is just an estimation. its probably going to end up being either 8-11 chapters or 14-17 chapters, but i'm leaving it here for now!
> 
> leave kudos and comments if you want, they're extremely motivating. <3


End file.
